I L U S I
by Gokudera J. Vie
Summary: AU/Chrome Dokuro hanyalah seorang siswi SMP pada umumnya, memiliki orang tua yang menyayanginya dan sahabat-sahabat untuk berbagi suka duka. Tapi terkadang dirinya merasa tidak berada dalam kenyataan, seolah semua yang dijalaninya hanyalah ilusi/6996


I L U S I  
KHR Fanfiction  
Written By Hatsune Julie  
Disclaimer : KHR © Amano Akira  
Warning : OOC, AU, GAJE, TYPO, OC, Dst. Don't like? Don't Read!  
Note : Karena ini fic pertama saya di fandom KHR, mohon dimaklumi apabila ada salah kata atau salah ketik atau sebagainya yang menyinggung perasaan. Maklum, masih orang awam. Para tokohnya minjem pula.

Let's Enjoy!

Gadis itu memiliki warna mata yang senada dengan warna rambutnya yang sepanjang lengan, yaitu indigo. Seragam Kokuyo midle school melekat pas dan sempurna di tubuhnya, mempertegas kesan femininnya. Jembatan penyebrangan yang sedang dilaluinya tampak ramai akan kerumunan orang, jalanan di bawahnya pun tak kalah ramai oleh kendaraan yang berlalu-lalang. Kemudian dia menghela nafas merasakan perbedaan antara dua hal yang dia sendiri tak mengerti apa.

Membingungkan? Bahkan gadis itu sendiri juga kebingungan.

Namanya adalah Chrome Dokuro. Dilihat dari seragamnya saja sudah sangat jelas bahwa dia adalah murid di Kokuyo midle school. Kehidupan yang dijalaninya selama ini biasa, normal, layaknya kehidupan anak-anak seusianya pada umumnya. Tapi terkadang, seperti saat ini, dia merasa ada yang salah, ada yang tidak pada tempatnya, seolah bukan berada dalam kenyataan. Rasanya,…. Seperti sedang bermimpi, berkhayal, atau bisa juga disebut melihat fatamorgana/ilusi.

"Chrome!" seseorang berseru. Spontan, Chrome menoleh untuk melihat sosok familiar sahabatnya, Kana, seorang gadis berambut pirang yang memakai banyak jepit rambut untuk poninya. Kana sekarang sedang berlari kearahnya sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

"Ohayou, Kana," sapa Chrome sambil tersenyum melihat perilaku Kana yang memang agak kekanakan. "Oh? Dimana Chika?" tanyanya kemudian ketika tak mendapati keberadaan sahabatnya yang lain, Chika, yang hampir selalu bisa dilihat bersama Kana.

Kana, tanpa diduga, menggembungkan pipinya kesal. "Dia berangkat bersama pacarnya," jawab Kana dengan nada sebal.

Chrome tersenyum melihat tingkah Kana, yang terus mengoceh tentang kesetia-kawanan. Yaah,… memiliki pacar memang gal biasa, bahkan Chrome sendiri memiliki pemuda yang diam-diam disukainya. Nama pria yang beruntung itu adalah Kyo Sumimura.

"Ah, aku patah hati," ucapan Kana yang merubah topik menembus lamunan Chrome. "Sumimura-senpai kemarin menerima pernyataan cinta Kayo Hugashi dari kelas 2-A.". Rupanya kata-kata Kana bukan hanya menembus lamunan Chrome, tapi juga hati dan perasaannya, membuatnya berhenti berjalan sejenak untuk menata pikiran.

Ketika Kana menoleh karena heran kenapa Chrome tidak ada di sampingnya, gadis berambut indigo itu sudah memasang senyum palsunya, senyum palsu yang selalu dia gunakan untuk menutupi kesedihannya dan tidak membuat orang lain cemas.

# # #

Ruangan itu luas dan berbentuk persegi serta didominasi warna putih. Aroma obat-obatan dan anastesi berbaur memenuhi ruangan. Suara detik jarum jam, suara tetes infus, alat pendektesi detak jantung, dan suara tarikan nafas berat dari seorang gadis yang terbaring lemah di atas kasur mengisi seluruh keheningan.

Pintu terbuka, membiarkan secercah cahaya lampu lorong mengintip ke dalam ruangan kamar VIP rumah sakit Nanimori yang gelap itu. Seorang pria yang membuka pintu tersebut menatap ke arah sang pasien, satu-satunya penghuni di kamar itu. Kemudian pria itu tersenyum tipis sebelum menutup pintu dan mendatangi tempat gadis itu terbaring.

"Kau bermimpi buruk, hm?" Tanya sang pria sambil meletakkan telapak tangannya lembut di dahi sang gadis. "Tenanglah, karena aku tak akan membiarkannya," kali ini dia berujar sambil memejamkan mata. "Biarkanlah aku membawa pulang, Chrome."

# # #

Ayunan itu mengeluarkan bunyi derit seiring gerakannya yang ke depan dan ke belakang secara bergantian. Chrome yang duduk di atas ayunan tersebut hanya menunduk dengan pandangan mata menyiratkan kesedihan, nyaris hampa.

Chrome tak bisa menyalahkan Kana atas perkataannya, begitu pula Sumimura-senpai yang menerima pernyataan cinta Kayo Higashi. Bagaimana pun, Kana tak pernah menceritakan tentang perasaannya kepada para sahabatnya dan tak pernah memiliki keberanian untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya. Lagi pula, dunia tak akan berakhir hanya karena patah hati. Tapi, entah kenapa hari ini dia bersungguh-sungguh berharap dunianya hanya sekedar ilusi, karena entah kenapa dia merasa merindukan sesuatu yang tidak berada dalam hidupnya.

Tep,…

Ayunan itu berhenti berayun. Sebuah tangan bersarung tangan hitam menahan pergerakannya. Kemudian sang pemilik tangan berkata, "Nona sedang patah hati?" suaranya mengindikasikan bahwa dia adalah seorang pria. "Bagaimana kalau kutemani untuk mengusir sakit hati?" dan nada serta tutur bahasanya sopan.

Chrome mendongak, membuatnya bertatapan langsung dengan sepasang mata heterochromatic yang cantik. Kemudian dia melihat wajah sang pria, tampan dan dihiasi senyum yang ditujukan padanya. Rambutnya sedikit identik dengan warna rambut Chrome, Indigo. Sungguh, Chrome sama sekali tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk terpesona.

# # #

Tanpa permisi, apalagi basa-basi, pria tampan tersebut mengambil tempat duduk di ayunan kosong di sebelah ayunan yang diduduki Chrome, sementara tatapan Chrome terus mengikuti seiring gerakannya. Dan ketika pria itu menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Chrome kemudian tersenyum, Chrome hanya bisa membisu karena kaget.

"Jangan bungkam begitu, Nona," kata sang pria diiringi suara tawa yang khas. "Bukankah aku berada disini untuk mengobati sakit hatimu? Jadi, kalau kau tidak bercerita, aku tidak akan tahu apa masalahmu."

Chrome sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. "Bukankah sebaiknya anda memperkenalkan diri dulu?" ucap Chrome polos.

Pria itu melebarkan matanya sebentar kemudian tertawa, "Kufufufufu~," lalu berkata, "Oya, oya, kau benar. Sungguh tidak sopan bila tidak memperkenalkan diri," pria itu berdiri, kemudian berjalan sampai berhenti di hadapan Chrome. Dengan sebelah tangan diletakkan di dada layaknya orang member penghormatan, dia berucap, "Namaku Rokudo Mukuro. Senang berkenalan denganmu, My Dear, Chrome."

Chrome sedikit tersentak mendengar pria itu menyebut namanya. Bukan hanya itu, dia lebih kaget lagi ketika mengucapkan panggilan sayang, seolah mereka berdua adalah kenalan lama, kenalan lama yang memiliki hubungan dekat.

Mukuro sedikit melengkungkan bibirnya ke atas melihat kekagetan dan kebingungan Chrome. "Tak seharusnya kau sekaget itu," katanya sambil kembali menempati ayunannya tadi. "Walaupun menurutmu kau tidak mengenalku, tapi aku sudah mengenalmu seumur hidupmu,…"

Pria itu terdiam, dan mengalihkan tatapannya ke tanah. Entah kenapa Chrome merasa kata-kata pria itu terputus, belum selesai. Karena Mukuro tak kunjung buka suara, Chrome berkomentar, "Nama kita seperti anagram ya."

Pria itu mengangkat pandangannya dan menatap Chrome, lalu tersenyum. "Bukankah itu bagus, My Precious, Chrome? Kita tetap terhubung walau sudah tak terhubung."

Lagi-lagi kata-kata yang membingungkan, hal yang sulit dinalar.

"Lalu, boleh kudengar apa yang membuatmu sedih seperti ini, Kawaii boku no Chrome?" pria itu kembali bertanya. "Kurasa kau bukan orang yang akan murung hanya karena patah hati."

Mau tak mau, Chrome tersenyum mendengarnya. Rasanya,… menghibur, eh?

Chrome menatap langit sekarang, melihat awan yang bergerak diantara dibawah langit biru. "Aku tidak tahu," jawab Chrome. "Seperti aku tidak tahu maksud perkataan Anda mengenai hubungan kita, terhubung walau sudah tak terhubung. Aku juga tidak mengerti apa yang membuatku begini sedih.

"Aku merasa hidupku sempurna. Walau di dunia tidak ada yang sempurna, setidaknya ini adalah hidup terbaik yang pernah ada. Dengan orang tua yang menyayangiku, serta sahabat-sahabat untuk berbagi suka duka. Seharusnya tidak kurang kan?" Mukuro sama sekali tak menyela, bahkan ketika Chrome berhenti berbicara sejenak seperti ini. "Tapi aku selalu merasa ada yang salah, selalu ada yang kurang. Dan sesuatu itu rasanya adalah hal yang sama. Sesuatu yang tak kumengerti apa. Rasanya bagaikan berada dalam ilusi."

"Kalau kau ingin tahu apa yang salah itu, maka bangunlah!" ucapan Mukuro menarik perhatian Chrome.

"Bangun?" Tanya Chrome sambil menelengkan kepalany sedikit. "Bukankah sekarang aku sedang bangun?"

Mukuro menggeleng. "Tidak Chrome, kau tidak terjaga," jawabnya. "Seperti katamu, kau memang berada dalam ilusi, ilusi buatanmu sendiri." Mata pria itu berubah sayu saat memandang Chrome. "Kumohon Chrome, bangunlah! Pulanglah! Teman-temanmu, aku, semuanya, sedang menunggumu membuka mata, Chrome."

Dan untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum angin kencang berhembus menyapa menerbangkan dedaunan serta membuat Chrome terpaksa memejamkan mata, Mukuro berkata, "Kumohon, My Dear, Chrome." Lalu dia menghilang saat Chrome membuka mata.

# # #

"Aku tak menyangka kau bisa berbuat seperti ini untuk orang lain," sosok pria bertopi fedora itu berkomentar.

Mukuro membuka matanya perlahan, dan hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah sosok Chrome yang masih terbaring di atas kasur putih rumah sakit, lengkap dengan alat bantu pernafasan dan alat pendeteksi detak jantung. "Arcobaleno," gumam Mukuro sambil menarik tangannya yang tak tertutup sarung tangan yang berada di dahi Chrome. "Bukankah mengintip pikiran orang lain itu tidak sopan, hm?"

Sang Sun Arbocaleno, Reborn, tersenyum menanggapinya. "Kurasa kau harus belajar dari kata-katamu sendiri, Mukuro." Lalu tatapannya jatuh pada sosok Chrome. "Sebaiknya aku memanggil Shamal sekarang, kau disini saja menjaga gadis ini," dan Reborn pun berjalan keluar ruangan, meninggalkan Mukuro berdua dengan Chrome yang mulai terjaga.

"Mukuro-sama," panggilan itu membuat perhatian Mukuro teralih dari pintu menuju Chrome. Lalu pria itu mendekatkan telinganya ke bibir Chrome, "Ya, My Dear, Chrome?" Tanya Mukuro.

"Berapa lama aku tertidur? Rasanya aku bermimpi buruk," Chrome menjawab pertanyaan Mukuro dengan pertanyaan. "Di dalam mimpiku, aku sama sekali tidak dapat menemukan Mukuro-sama. Sekeras apa pun aku mencoba, aku tidak bisa terhubung dengan Mukuro-sama. Rasanya menakutkan, sekaligus menyedihkan."

Mukuro tersenyum, ataukah menyeringai?

"Hmm,…" ucapnya sambil menegakkan tubuhnya kembali. "Tenanglah Chrome, dimana pun kau berada, aku selalu ada didekatmu. Bukankah kita ini terhubung walau sudah tidak terhubung, eh?"

OWARI

A/N : Gajekah? Anehkah?

Maafkanlah saya! Sungguh saya minta maaf sudah menceritakan cerita seperti ini, mana Mukuro OOC sangat pula. Lalu, terima kasih banyak pada yang sudah membaca fic ini.

Hope you like itu!

Next, REVIEW?


End file.
